Episode 4.3 (Bubby: Reboot)
Episode 4.3 is the third episode of the fourth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 42nd episode overall. Plot 9 July 2045 CE: Chance is secretly watching the humans activate their portal in the ruins of the Animal Dimension. However, she is shortly caught. The humans demand to know where she came from and how she got she got there. Chance reluctantly states 'the Land of Hope', and she is kidnapped. Moments later, Clyde, Joey, Bess, Coco, Tammy, and Bianca arrive and find nobody there; just the giant portal. 1 December 2021 CE: In the past, when the Animal Dimension still existed, Bubby and Doccy fly to the mainland to spend Christmas with Doccy's parents, Jove and Isobelle. 9 July 2045 CE: Lafonda and JJ search for the others who have gone to the Animal Dimension. The pair track them down and join them, also discovering the large portal. Lafonda is surprisingly unaware of what it is; the group do some exploring around the area, and JJ discovers a small paper with a symbol on it. Lafonda recognizes the symbol and is worried. 1 December 2021 CE: On their first night with Doccy's parents, Jove works late. Bubby, Doccy, and Isobelle awkwardly eat dinner together, finishing before Jove comes home. In reality, Jove is actually cheating on Isobelle with another cat. 10 July 2045 CE: The following day, the trio of dogs are put back in their cell and JJ watches over them. Meanwhile, Lafonda takes Clyde and Joey back to the Animal Dimension to investigate the portal. Lafonda does not reveal the meaning behind the symbol. Back in the Reboot Animal Dimension, Smokey reveals to Bubby, Doccy, and Natasha that he met two cats and a human on his way to meet them; Obee, Danny, and Kvinne, respectively. They reveal their story to Bubby and Doccy; the latter two are shocked to hear a name that they are familiar with. 2 December 2021 CE: The following morning, Isobelle overhears Jove on the phone to his girlfriend and he admits that he is cheating. Isobelle sadly informs Bubby and Doccy, the latter of whom is understandably heartbroken. Isobelle tells them that Jove will be moving out tomorrow. 10 July 2045 CE: Lafonda, Clyde and Joey decide to see what is on the other side of the portal, concluding that Chance went through. The three find themselves in the Inferno Dimension. They briefly look around, and Clyde and Joey put together that the mysterious symbol has something to do with Olivia, or The Devil. Suddenly, they are confronted by Martha Rose, one of Olivia's old allies. Martha demands them to come with her. 2 July 2022 CE: Jove is at the hospital, as his girlfriend is giving birth. Their daughter is born, and the two are overjoyed. Later, Jove goes out to see Isobelle to discuss their divorce. Jove's girlfriend catches them, however, and question him. Jove reluctantly tells them both the truth, introducing his girlfriend as Kate. Furious, both women leave him. As Kate and her daughter head on their way home, mother decides to name her newborn baby...Chance. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy * Doccy Zeus * Clyde Zeus * JJ Zeus * Joey Hepta * Lafonda Eppah Supporting * Natasha Ashem * Bess Tom Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 4) episodes